Strip metal has been conventionally reduced by rolling it along the longitudinal axis of the strip in succeeding roll stands the passes of which are on transversely extending lines. In one instance, however, rollers have been arranged to rotate in an orbital path and come down abruptly onto the strip, (see German Pat. No. 2622606). These latter devices have various disadvantages including severe treatment of the bearings, and causing dimples or waves on the surface of the strip.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved strip rolling process and apparatus in which a multiplicity of small diameter rolls can be used with the concomitant increase in the efficiency thereof, but without at the same time sacrificing flatness and uniformity of surface of the strip. Another object is to provide a strip rolling process and apparatus in which the strip can be readily equalized and interchanged between concave or convex cross-section.